UnDeliberate Words
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: Some things done or said unintentionally may lead to unintentional consequences healed by only some deliberate/intentional efforts.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey guy's, hows you all? Fine i suppose?_**

 ** _Well first of all,_**

 ** _A very big THANK YOU to Pwincex ANGEL, Salja, Shalu, Rahul, minimickey951 (_** _awww, very cute username dear), **93, D, DADA, Aditya rajat fan** (ahan, rare reviewer, thank you so much yaar), **BT (** OH! yeh kaun hai? seeing from last comment it's pakka mao, ;), abh BUNNI kitna shareef hai you know na ;), thank you so much for reading it mao), **cid daya abhi fan, nilisha, meera, shruti, issu26 and a big thank you to all the guests too for reading liking and reviewing on RIDING ON A SLEIGH. hmmm...i really missed some regular reviewers this time.**_

 _ **Now guys, pata nahi i just felt i should post this story although already i told my friends who read it that i am not interested in posting it. But since i am going on a LONG BREAK after this and even i don't know how long it will be...i decided to give it a shot.**_

 ** _So, Now guys i am here again with a 2 shot story based around two cid episodes, about that i will you tell you below._**

 ** _The following story is completely based on writer POV and is not related to any happening in reality (show)._**

 ** _It is based around two CID Episodes SANKATKAAL 2 (submarine episode) and a recent episode LIFT TO DEATH, with maximum portion committed to Sankatkaal 2 happenings, Basically the last bit or only few dialogues ruined by FW completely._**

 ** _If any word, scene, dialogue or character or anything hurts any fan or reader feelings i am really sorry beforehand._**

 ** _last, i hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

 ** _~/~UnDeliBerate WorDs~/~_**

 _You made an excuse that what all you said was undeliberate,_

 _But even the undeliberate words of yours had a meaning for someone._

* * *

Accelerator was pressed softly and the gear smoothly changed to allow a smooth fast ride to create less problem for both the passengers and yet to cover the long distance in short time. One of the two passengers in between these changes, with a soft smile wrapped a call after assuring someone as…

" jee sir…(hearing something from other side a soft smile appeared on his face as he said again) mera haath bhi theek hai sir…(hearing some more comments and advices with smile and at last ended the call with) jee sir hum log khyaal rakhenge apna… aap log bhi apna khyaal rakhiyega…Good night sir take care."

Hearing same from other side he silently detached the phone and kept it back inside his pocket facing little difficulty as his other hand movement was completely restricted due to a sling tied around it. The man on steering wheel saw him struggling and shaking his head in disappointment just said…

" Abhijeet mobile dashboard per rakh dona…"

Abhijeet looked towards his side still trying to get the mobile inside his jeans pocket and in that his injured hand got a jerk resulting in a low scream coming out from his mouth. He grabbed his arm tightly to ease the pain while the man sitting beside him looked at him with concerned eyes but said in taunting tone… " hogaya na pain…(abhijeet feeling irritated, his friend while again turning towards road) karo apne man ki aur…"

Abhijeet jerking his head and now removed his hand from his arm after feeling the pain subsided and just said… " Daya gaadi pehle medical shop per rok dena..."

Daya shaking his head and asked his buddy in irritated tone… " abh kya hua hai…?"

Abhijeet shrugged without paying attention to that question with… " kuch nahi…"

Daya was already feeling the silence and anger of his buddy over himself and he knew the reason well too but the reason for him didn't seemed valid so he just added more… " maine kuch galat nahi kaha tha…"

Abhijeet didn't responded to that irritating DAYA more who added further to clear his point…

" haan bas tareeka galat tha…(low tone) shayad..."

The silence in return from the man beside him made him engross himself in that silence too and the rest journey was covered by both in same phase.

Daya finally halted the vehicle in the parking and after closing all windows and switching off the head lights while taking out the key, he too moved outside to support his buddy who was already out feeling little pain in his arm. Daya silently walked besides him supporting him with only his presence and not physically as he knew the irritation and anger of his buddy well. Opening the main door both moved inside while Abhijeet moved to couch and Daya towards kitchen with the medicine bag in his hands. He was back with a glass of water and a capsule in his hands which he forwarded silently to Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked towards him in confusion which Daya cleared as… " Salunkhe sir ne kaha tha yeh wali khane se pehle leni hai…"

Abhijeet nodded and took the medicine without further argument. Daya picked up the glass while asking already knowing the answer… " main shoes utar doon?"

Abhijeet silently shook his head in "NO" and Daya moved towards kitchen to keep the glass and then towards his room with saying… " main fresh hokar aata hun..."

Daya moved inside his room while Abhjeet took a deep breath while attaching his head with head rest and remembering the soft tone which his senior had used while requesting him as… " Abhijeet usspe gussa nahi karna…". He closed his eyes as hearing another distant voice having same characteristics but different emotions…

 _ **"daya ko maut ke muh mei chodke khud apni jaan bacha kar aagaye?"**_

 _ **"tumhare rehte yeh kaise ho gaya abhijeet?"**_

Here Daya after changing came out of his room and was directly heading towards kitchen to prepare something for both when saw a shadow sitting silently on couch in living room. He turned his gaze towards the shadow and noticing the tightly pressed eyelids of his friend sighed deeply as he remembered the incident in bureau which took place after the case got solved...

 _The whole team was having some funny conversation regarding PANKAJ's hero act who for the 10_ _th_ _time was narrating the whole incident adding in the 10_ _th_ _spice, every time the story different from previous one. All were pulling his leg and giving funny comments in between seeing his excitement to narrate the same to ACP sir who was not there yet._

 _After 15 minutes Acp sir entered inside talking to someone on phone which ended as soon as he entered the bureau, he put his cell off and after seeing all in smiling happy mood asked with smile… " lagta hai pankaj koi joke suna raha hai..kyun?"_

 _Everybody's gaze turned towards him and Pankaj sprang up like he had spring on his seat and reached ACP sir with…_

 _" sir joke nahi…(proudly) main toh sabhko apni bahaduri ka kissa suna raha tha…"_

 _Acp sir asked in shocking smiling tone… " KYA?"_

 _Pankaj nodded enthusiastically and again started narrating his story but this time everyone else adding TADKA in between making PANKAJ embarrassed. TRIO were enjoying whole with big smiles and at end all really couldn't control their laughing blaster when…_

 _Sachin said further after winking towards others… " aur sir PANKAJ keh raha tha ki usse ACP hona Chahiye tha..."_

 _All cracked up a bit as seeing PANKAJ nodding enthusiastically but stopped after hearing…_

 _Acp sir (in angry tone)- kya Pankaj tumne aisa kaha?_

 _Pankaj was confused, he first nodded hurriedly and then again shaking his head with stammering… " na..nahi sir…mai…main bhala aisa kyun…(asking freddy sir) haina freddy sir maine toh aisa kuch bhi…(in anger to sachin) sachin sir aap bhi kya keh rahe hain…_

 _He looked towards both with pleading gazes. Acp sir also looked towards both and a smile coming over his face breaking everyone's stiffed laughter now. Pankaj feeling embarrassed but then started smiling with team too. Acp sir patted his back proudly with… " bahot acha kaam kiya Pankaj…Good work". A proud broad smile coming over Pankaj's face enjoyed by all._

 _Acp sir after that turned towards DUO who were also standing now like everyone else to greet ACP sir. He asked them softly… " Abhijeet, daya tum log theek ho?"_

 _Both of them nodded with assuring smiles. Acp sir again to both… " tum log ghar chale jaao jana chaho toh…bureau mein kuch aisa kaam bhi nahi hai..."_

 _Freddy said while nodding in agreement… " sir hum log bhi yahi keh rahe hain kabse magar dono mana kar rahe hain…"_

 _Abhijeet softly… " sir hum log theek hain..yeh toh…_

 _Acp sir while moving towards his cabin, shaking his head in smile… " bas choti si chotein hain theek ho jayengi..."_

 _Both feeling embarrassed so now kept their mouth shut while everyone smiling and now finally all headed to work again._

 _Daya was continuously glancing towards Abhijeet seeing him trying to read a file but facing difficulty in turning pages due to his hand restricted movement. He was feeling angry, irritated as well as sad towards his brother stubbornness and towards himself too because he was feeling really guilty that why he allowed ABHIJEET to go inside the falling elevator even though he was aware of the consequences. Although he is also aware that the KID's life was more important at that time but still somewhere in his heart he was feeling fear that what If something bad had happened? Finally sighing he stood up as now seeing Abhijeet pressing his arm in pain so moved towards his desk and order simply…_

 _" BOSS chalo main tumhe ghar chod aata hun…"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards daya and then again turned his attention towards file with… " daya maine kaha tha na main theek hun, (softly) choti si chot hai yaar...(relaxed tone) kuch nahi hota…tum jaao kaam…_

 _Daya irritatedly interrupted his buddy with… " aur joh tum itni der se (imitating abhijeet pain in voice as) SI SI kar rahe ho…haan…(again ordering ) boss chalo nahi hoga aise kaam bhi…(softly) doctor sahab ne rest dene ko kaha hai…"_

 _Abhijeet was smiling as he only hearing that "SI SI" in between his work. Daya feeling angry now after getting no reply and only a sweet smile from his brother. He said to him in angry voice… " boss…"_

 _Abhijeet calmly replied to his brother as… " hmmm… ?". Daya again… " main itni der se yahan khara hoke bole jaa raha hun aur tum hoki…(saying in flow in complete angry tone now) ek toh meri samajh nahi aata ki har waqt yeh hero panti dikhane ka kya shauk hai tumhe…abhi bhi wahi kar rahe ho aur wahan bhi kud gaye the uss LIFT mein…(abhijeet looking towards him and feeling others smiling caring eyes towards both which turned back again towards their work and he sighed feeling disappointed about his brother complaint or anger while daya continued now feeling irritation over himself) aur ek main pagal jissne bina soche tumhe jaane ke liye bhi haan kardiya tha..(in worried tone) agar jyada kuch hojata toh?"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards him in shock as he can't get the reason behind that sudden confession, he just said softly to his bro… " DAYA uss samaye uss bache ko bachana jyada jarrori tha na humare liye…(strong tone) tu mana bhi karta main phir bhi jata hi na ander…(daya wanted to interrupt but abhijeet said strongly again) daya aage koi baat nahi..aur yeh bitha lo apne dimaag mein ki tumhari koi galti nahi thi samjhe…tum bhi na Daya…_

 _Acp sir who was coming out from cabin after seeing all focus towards DUO now asked after hearing that as… " kya galti nahi thi ABHIJEET aur kiski ?"_

 _Abhijeet looked in Acp sir's direction and stood up with telling in disappointed tone while eyeing his brother… " sir kuch nahi bas…(teasingly) sahab ko daura padha hai phirse…". All really smiling over that tease while daya only standing with down head feeling angry and guilty. He didn't liked that tease from his brother right now but said nothing due to ACP sir presence as now his brain reminding him about something else….an experience he knew turned much more painful for his brother than this one has for him. Acp sir looked smilingly towards Daya and asked in shocked naughty tone… " kya phir se?". Daya turned his head up to look towards ACP sir hearing that naughty tone but his eyes were only silent and contained an unknown complaint in them which didn't go unnoticed by ACP sir making him feel confused._

 _He wanted to ask about that to DAYA but at that time his phone ringing so he moved aside to take it while ABHIJEET who was also confused with that silent reaction of daya glanced towards him but only found his gaze downwards so said nothing else feeling that his brother was just being emotional._

 _Acp sir returned after cutting the call with a nod and telling Abhijeet while eyeing Daya as,_

 _" Abhijeet mujhe abhi zara kaam se jana hai tum log apna kaam khatam karke nikal jana mera wait nahi karna…theek hai…" ._

 _Abhijeet nodded with asking " sir koi pareshani ki baat toh nahi?". Acp sir softly… " Nahi Abhijeet sabh theek hai…bas chota sa kaam hai..". Abhijeet nodded assuring after that while Acp sir glancing towards DAYA noticed by Abhijeet who nodded after meeting with ACP sir's gaze about handling daya after going home. Acp sir feeling comfortable but still that complaint in daya's eyes a question mark for him making him feel odd but he kept that aside for now and jerking his head a little nodded towards others and wanted to leave the bureau but..._

 _He stopped hearing ..._

 _" SIR…(the stretched tone made him turn back towards daya who continued again) aapko nahi lagta maine galat kiya?". Abhijeet feeling irritated with that sudden question so said to daya in warning tone… " DAYA…". Acp sir who was already feeling something going inside daya stopped his right hand man with... " Abhijeet..." who turned his head towards him and wanted to say something but receiving a calm nod from Acp sir about daya stopped in middle. Acp sir answered in calm tone while fixing his gaze over daya who was also looking towards him… " kya galat kiya daya?"_

 _Daya with silence in his eyes while looking straightly towards ACP sir answered… " sir yahi…Abhijeet ko uss lift mein jaane deke…". Abhijeet again wanted to interrupt over that pointless issue but ACP sir answered again in soft tone… " Daya agar tum logon ke paas aur koi chara hota toh mujhe yakeen hai tum aisa nahi karte...?". Daya smiled softly looking in his seniors eyes and answered after few minutes in strong teasing tone…. " sir yeh bharosa aapko abhijeet per nahi tha ?"_

 _ACP sir first feeling confused but when the realization about the incident sinking within him he realized what daya brought out so suddenly after staying silent for so many months._

 _Now both the hearts easily got the meaning of that single sentence and both pairs of eyes now changing their focus as the ones with more experience and slight guilt turning towards the other ones which simply turned with pain and shock towards their soul. Abhijeet's eyes were focused on DAYA while ACP sir who again felt that guilt of saying something like that to one of those officers of his he himself though never calling as his elder son but unknowingly giving all rights of being the one , now looking towards that son's face seeing only a dark painful shade._

 _Daya looked towards his buddy and after seeing his eyes having a reddish tinge behind the dark brown ball with only silence feeling his mistake but before he said anything or trying to have focus of those eyes to apologize or making him understand that effort, he lost the connection as the man surrendering and moving back to his chair without a word. Acp sir shifted his gaze from both and left the place to not to bury DAYA in more guilt and ABHIJEET in more pain while he himself liked to share that guilt with himself only._

He opened his eyes hearing a low painful scream so turned his attention towards Abhijeet who was trying to get his shoes off and in that facing problem. Daya sighed and silently moved forward to help and without asking Abhijeet sat down on his knees and started taking his shoes off as he knew well that if he would have asked his buddy would just say " NO" while without asking it's easier to do such things.

Abhijeet was looking towards Daya with a silent gaze and in that remembered how daya had reacted when he came to knew about Acp sir's comment from Nikhil during his stay in hospital...

 _Abhijeet entered inside the hospital building as receiving a call from Freddy and Nikhil few minutes back, who were there with DAYA and had asked him to come instantly. He was worried about this sudden call as in morning time when he was here to meet daya he had seemed absolutely fine and somehow Abhijeet could guess the present scenario easily knowing about FREDDY's sensitivity towards both of them and Nikhil nature too. Also already he knew that DAYA must have noticed some change in him too which must have paved way for suspicion for him._

 _Jerking his head he moved forward and when turning towards corridor where daya's room was, noticed Freddy and Nikhil standing outside the room easily confirming him about the present scenario. He reached there and only asked both in calm voice… " Bata diya?". Freddy turned his head down in silence as abhijeet's silent gaze fell over him while Nikhil tried the path of justification as…_

 _" sir woh daya sir ne hi…(seeing abhijeet's eyes over him so with down head now)…hume hume…woh…_

 _Abhijeet softly interrupted him with… " kuch kaha toh nahi tum logon se?". Freddy looked at his face feeling the soft calm tone while NIKHIL who was now the focus of Abhijeet's eyes shook his head in NO. Abhijeet nodded and when turned his gaze towards freddy found himself the focus of those soft soothing eyes, he said nothing but averted his gaze with telling both… " tum log bureau ke liye nikal jao aur kuch khake jana…main dekh lunga daya ko…". Freddy nodded silently and signaled Nikhil to move who followed him. Abhjeet looked at them going and sighed knowing that freddy was one of those few capable of reading him from his eyes. He jerked his head and after preparing himself to face the upcoming scenario entered inside the room._

 _Here freddy sighed as he and Nikhil made their way to the hospital cafeteria. Nikhil looked at him and asked feeling his silence and tensed expressions… " freddy sir aap theek hain?". Freddy looked at him and smiled painfully though nodding with… " mujhe kya hua hai Nikhil…". Both of them settled on a table and after placing their order for tea and sandwiches Nikhil said again… " sir aap kaafi pareshaan lag rahe hain…sabh theek haina...?". Freddy's gaze was fixed over a meaningless point over the coffee table as he answered to Nikhil…_

 _" sabh theek hai NIKHIL…(silently) ya kaho sabh theek dikhane ki koshish ho rahi hai…" Nikhil felt confused with that answer so asked again… " sir?". Freddy realizing the confused tone looked up and seeing nikhil's face just diverted the whole conversation as he didn't wanted to answer or explain anything further… " kuch nahi Nikhil…main keh raha tha (with smile) sabh theek hai...daya sir joh theek hogaye abh…"._

 _Nikhil nodded while adding something silently, completely unexpected for freddy… " jee sir…(silent tone) magar Abhijeet sir nahi hua hain…ek baar phir ussi phase mein aagaye hain..."_

 _Freddy looked at him and just to divert his mind answered smilingly… " arrey NIKHIL theek hain Abhijeet sir bhi…yeh sabh toh chalta rehta hai (softly) tum tension nahi lo…". Nikhil said while looking straightly towards freddy who had started to take sips of his tea to avoid the scenario… " sir…(sadly) aapko nahi lagta thoda mushkil hai?"_

 _The sip stuck in his throat as he turned his eyes up to look at NIKHIL's face who after seeing freddy's silent wet eyes said while averting his gaze towards his tea cup… " itna toh hume bhi dikhta hai sir…mehsoos hota hai…". Freddy sighed listening that but didn't answered….there was actually no answer to this as it was just something exactly same to what they all had experienced and silently hidden within themselves after the case where abhijeet was accused by salunkhe sir. The next tea session was spent by both in silence and after that they left for bureau to allow their seniors to spend some time together._

 _Abhijeet entered inside the room and seeing daya getting ready as he was standing beside his bed wearing his chain and watch angrily with agitating fingers. Abhijeet sighed as he clearly understood about the storm going inside his buddy as he knew that somewhere may be his buddy was hurt more than him. Abhijeet jerking his head moved ahead and with saying in calm fresh tone… " arrey daya tayaar bhi hogaye tum…(in smile) chalo acha hai mujhe intezaar nahi karna padega abh jyada…"_

 _Daya without paying any attention to him picked up his wallet from the table and started to move out from the room silently but hearing a soft call from his buddy stopped in his tracks completely…_

 _"yaar…"_

 _Daya didn't knew about what he said, expressed, or told his buddy. He was angry with him for not sharing the matter with him but he knew the reason behind that, he wanted to remove the hurt from his buddy mind and heart but he knew that his any efforts would never achieve the goal, he could support his buddy but that felt like he was doing nothing. He closed his eyes silently._

 _Abhijeet was silently standing waiting for daya to say anything but after finding him completely still he started in low silent tone…_

 _" Daya yaar please…"_

 _Daya opened his eyes and this time turned back. He was not very agitated and didn't shout over his buddy but only said silently framing a question still inside abhijeet's heart even in every team member's heart too…_

 _" kitni baar ABHI?"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards him silently feeling the pain in his tone and in his eyes too, he had no answer to that question and he didn't wanted one. He said to daya who was looking towards his eyes with silence…_

 _" yaar daya kitni baar kya? (softly) yaar sir ko tumhari chinta ho rahi thi ...woh tensed the toh keh diya…(in slight smile) tum bhi na daya…(making fun now) kitni baar…"_

 _Daya looked at him and without a word slwoly turned around to leave the room. Abhijeet too looked towards him as he was turning around after listening that and just sighed, he was really not interested to talk about this as somewhere he was just feeling himself tiring more and more and after every such incident the conversations that followed making him feel more hurt. He just moved ahead and tiredly sat over the stool present there as Daya left the room._

 _Daya moved out of the hospital and when wanted to hire a TAXI feeling himself just blank about his next destination so leaving the idea moved towards hospital's garden area and sat down over a bench silently. He was angry over ACP sir for saying something like that to abhijeet about whom the whole cid team was aware that he could never be selfish for himself and around HIM….may be he cannot. But this time he felt a hurtful anger too towards ACP sir and also an anger and guilt towards himself too as the whole situation was created around his own decision and... about him too. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself..._

 _" kyun sir? Abhijeet hi kyun humesha…ek taraf aap usse har woh kaam karne ko kehte hain…har woh zimmedari dete hain joh shayad ek baap apne bete ko de...ya joh aap sirf usse dete hain jisspe aapko sabse jada trust hai... aur dosri taraf aap…(painfully) usse yeh kehte hainki woh selfish hai…aapko usspar bharosa nahi…(hurt tone) usse ek baar mein bata dein sir ki woh kya hai aapke liye…kyunki aap usske liye bahot kuch hain sir…bahot kuch...woh abh bhi aapko hi sabse jyada izzat, samman deta hai…aapke liye woh kissi bhi had tak jaa sakta hai sir…(hurt smile) jaa bhi chuka hai...usse bata dein please…(closing his eyes) kyunki abh woh badalne laga hai sir…har baar woh aur chup aur shant ho jata hai…har baar usske andar kuch change aata hai sir...pechli baar hi woh itna khamosh hogaya tha…kisi ko dantta nahi tha kuch nahi…abki baar bhi huya hai sir…aur iss baar shayad kaheen jyada…woh khudko samjha toh leta hai sir…magar usske saath saath apne aapko thodha sa kho bhi deta hai…"_

 _Yes it's something everyone around ABHIJEET noticing about him. He didn't expressed anything about his hurt, pain and disappointment but all clearly feeling the change in him after that incident as he turned more silent, speaking really less and specially when with ACP sir he was only nodding and mostly restraining to say anything, his eyes mostly not meeting anyone's. Freddy was the one to tell daya for the first time that abhijeet had stopped or was rarely scolding anyone. He did point out their mistakes and helped to correct those but didn't became angry any more. He was turning more soft and silent which feared daya as he was aware that though abhijeet never expressed his emotions but his anger mostly taken out his hurt and pain from his heart giving little sooth to him in between all the injuries his heart bearing alone._ _After Freddy, Daya hearing or feeling about same question or restlessness in everyone, yes they all feeling the changes in Abhijeet and even making efforts to bring him back too...but this another incident only giving oil in that fire of change which abhijeet was lighting within him..._

* * *

 ** _hmmmm..._**

 ** _This time i don't know honestly what anyone of you reading may be thinking about this as may be different readers having different opinions, right?_**

 ** _Well guys the story is based completely on my point of view and if you don't agree with it you can freely leave the story or express your opinions, i don't mind._**

 ** _and GUYS i don't mind CRITICAL reviews having criticism at all but what really disappoints me is that i am seeing mostly reviewers are commenting only AWESOME etc. what do i take meaning of that yaar?_**

 ** _I don't even come to know what you liked in the story and what you didn't?_**

 ** _Anyways guys i know what are time constraints in anyone's lives issliye i am not forcing any one of you to review BIG but please TRY if you have 5 minutes etc. OK._**

 ** _I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER BY TOMORROW ONLY IF I GOT SUFFICIENT REVIEWS, hehehe...otherwise on FRIDAY for sure. yaar guys sorry but kuch toh i should have as an assurance right... ;)_**

 ** _Thank you so much guys for reading and now it's time to REVIEW._**

 ** _Again THANK you readers._**

 ** _Dreamfanatic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

 _Hmmm...I am really feeling PROUD to have such OBEDIENT reviewers coming up with something new(other than awesome, good etc ;)..) at such 3G speed. REALLY A BIG BIG THANK YOU to all of you GUYS!_

 ** _Mistic morning -_** _hmmm...yaar shayad hum sabh log hi bewakoof hain...like hum log kehte hain Daya sir ki tarah sentimental fools as still everything alive in front of our eyes and in our hearts like yeh sabh abhi abhi show hua tha and FWP completely wipes all with NOTHING. It only hurts to see a character(not just a character for us though) being subjected to such dialogues after so many years of LOYAL service. khair hum log toh koshish kar sakte haina to erase those things or make them a beautiful memory. Thank you so much yaar...it was good to get your review. :)_

 ** _R -_** _such a long name yaar...hehehe...awww...yaar kuch problems aisi hoti hain you yourself dont want them to go...A MISTAKE ke saath aap kuch hi hua samajh lo..but i assure you i will try to back with it next year...thank you so much dear._

 _ **SHRUTI** \- haan DAYA ne sahi kiya yaar as kabhi kabhi more than just being a forgiver it's important you be a confronter...thank you so much dear._

 ** _Firehawk01 -_** _i just hope you are still in one piece dear...hahahaha...hmmm...you praised it too much boss...but yes it's true i personally like this story allot...thank you so much for your precious and praisyyyy review._

 _ **Lakitya** \- exact words you used for that feeling still inside me yaar...yes i feel he is the neglected one emotionally and now turning only a piece for TRP's...hmmm...chalo dekhte hain what REVAMP FW brings in though hopes still are not much regarding this...thank you so much dear._

 _ **Rahul** \- some words are missing from your review yaar...awwww...kya aapko bhook lagi thi... ;)...hahaha...yaar it's true but humare liye toh he is the ONE and will always be the most important one na...thank you so much dear._

 _Kirti - Thank you so much for reviewing dear._

 _ **Dips** \- You pointed out the main part of story yaar...abh main kya kahun? hmmm...it was really special for me to portray this as YES people going through such phases when after boring so much the started loosing themselves...but with efforts of loved ones they could come back always..that was a main point too yaar. Thank you so much dear._

 _ **SG** \- Waiting ends... ;). Thank you so much dear._

 _ **Cid fanfic** \- that really made me feel FF site reviewing my story... ;)...hahahaha. Yes it's the best and most important of any friendship after trust that you understands your friend. Thank you so much dear._

 _ **madhu** \- awww...sachi...thank you so much dear._

 _ **massomaansari93, Priya, salmazhv, DNAFAN, luv dou and purvi** \- thank you so much guys for your precious reviews._

 _ **GD** \- awww...so much well spaced and written Review...kitna waqt laga bhai DADA ko itnnaaa lambaaaa review copy paste karne mein... ;). Thank yu so much again DADA._

 _ **Nidha** \- dear it's EPISODE NO. 1299 on you tube. thank you so much for your review._

 _ **Shubhangi** \- hmmm...abh hum logon ke liye these are not just some serial characters yaar...it's true that somehow we feel every pain and hurt that they do. A really precious review yaar...thank you so much dear._

 _ **DIXA** \- No dear there has been no CASE from FW depicting these. It's just my personal POV and something i felt coming in abhijeet sir character from long time as he turned much silent these days and only making himself a fool in FW romantic tries...hunh. thank you so much dear for your precious review._

 _ **issu26** \- awwww...thank you so much DI for your words and encouragement as shayad honestly aapne nahi kaha hota toh main kabhi post bhi nahi karti...hmmm...thank you so much for 2nd time review too yaar._

 _ **Sunny** \- thank you so much dear. awww...it's a big pride for me that my POV is all readers feelings too.. About your request dear...i will let DADA know yaar but pata hai DADA KHUD daikh chuke honge abh tak aapka plot and may be thinking on it too...but yes aapne kaha haitoh i will surely tell dada once...ok._

 _ **Sariya** \- hmmm...i am trying dear ki meri story at least har reader ko ek naya view de and i tried to show kuch different and little effort too...i hope aap yeh story padhke jyada better feel karo. thank you so much dear._

 _ **23DIYA** \- JE KAUN? hmmmm...the last reviewer... ;). awwww...hahaha...apna toh kuch aisa hi hai boss... ;)..SWAG...hahahaha.  
haan bas kuch din keliye hi hidden thi...but then me being a really pyara and innocent bacha thought ki DIYA ko bura lagega issliye maine DIYA ke liye isse post kardi...ok na yaar?. (asking very innocently)._

 _awww...yeh tumhe pakkka meri haaye lagi hai...hahaha...aur khayo mujhe invite kiye bina burger shurger...hahaha...jokes apart...awww...khyaal rakho apna yaar and dont eat too much fast food... ;)._

 _awww...bhai DIYA toh ONE OF BEST haina portrayals mein...and specially NON OTT mein...teri story toh meri wajah se jyada OTT ho jati hain...hahaha. Haan woh toh hogi hi yaad...oneof my stories you read whole and reviewed whole too.. ;). hmmm...yaar dialogues toh abh bhi kam hain...and i can't edit it more abh...iss baar kaam chalo...next time wapas aayi toh surely i'll try to add more dialogues for DIYA JEE... THANK YOU SO MUCH YAAR for your precious UNDELIBERATE review...;)._

 ** _A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL GUESTS and SILENT readers too._**

 ** _So here is the next chapter guys as per my promise._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy it too._**

 ** _It continues from flashback of previous chap only._**

* * *

 _Daya sighed and opened his eyes as now feeling someone comes and sat beside him with his silent presence only giving Daya support and time. Neither of the two said anything as both knew what going on in each other's mind and both just wanted to clear all those things. Abhijeet started softly feeling now daya relaxed more..._

 _" Daya ACP sir ko mujhe kuch batane ya prove karne ki jaroorat nahi hai...(daya shocked listening that but silent as hearing further as Abhijeet added in knowing painful tone) sabh yahi sochenge yaar...tum ya main alag nahi hain...yahan tak sir bhi nahi hai...sabhka behaviour usske baad aur sabhki nazre...bahot easily ehsaas hone lagta hai ki shayad sabh kya soch rahein hain...lekin yaar (softly) woh sirf humari soch hai...meri bhi (daya looked towards him but abhijeet was facing his badge which he had been holding in his palms and rubbing softly with his fingers) kyunki sir ne toh shayad woh sirf apne hak se kaha tha...unnke liye shayad uss samaye woh shabd kuch matter bhi na karte hon yaar...(his finger movement stopped over the badge) magar main...sabh log..(added) hum log toh pagal hain...choti si baat ko hi itna bada...(adding in loving tone) batao abh sir hi toh laaye the na mujhe...sir ki wajah sehi aaj main yahan tak aaya hun...unnki guidance...support...trust...(strongly to make his buddy understand) pyaar...(turning his gaze towards his buddy again) batao phir iss sawal ki gunjaish kahan hai...? yaar sir jitna pyaar mujhse karte hain abh itna tumse bhi toh karte haina...khud batao kya galat kaha phir...aur (low tone) kuch galat keh bhi diya toh kya hogaya...galti ki maafi milti hai...tum log toh saza..._

 _Daya didn't let him complete as his teary eyes comes in front of abhijeet's calm silent eyes, whose ears now hearing the sound from those moving lips asking him easily... " phir tum kyun badal rahe ho khud ko...?". He couldn't answer that...may be he had NO answer to that as just like those undeliberate words coming from his father's mouth his attempt was undeliberate too._

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts with a jerk as hearing a ringer confusing him for few minutes while DAYA who was done taking his shoes off looked at his confused eyes and just said while getting up to release his buddy from that confusion as already knew his buddy taking a ride to past... " main daikhta hun...mera hi hai...". Abhijeet nodded silently and after seeing Daya moving inside his room to get the call sighed slowly before getting up while supporting his left hand with his right and moved inside his room.

Daya came out after completing the call and seeing Abhijeet missing from his place got that he went to get fresh so himself moved towards kitchen to prepare something for both as he already knew that any interruption would only lead to his buddy becoming more careless at this time. so he left that try and started to make food while getting engrossed in his thoughts again...

After ACP sir hurtful plan and salunkhe sir comments indeed the change in Abhijeet had really made all worried. Yes they all knew it could be a small phase as obviously the whole incident was not going to be erased or forgotten by the worst victim of whole so easily yet the silence was too painful for all to bear. After a month of bearing that silence and calm attitude Daya was seeing everyone much agitated now. He found the team making deliberate mistakes based on their part only to at least get that scold which teaching and guiding them always. But the silent result really disappointed them every time and also stealing the little smile from daya's lips coming after seeing those lovely caring efforts. Even ACP sir and salunkhe sir after feeling the small changes in ABhijeet attitude who completely withdrew from sharing his opinions with acp sir and teasing and taunting Salunkhe sir experiencing what is called MISSING those small elements in their life. They too tried to play their part as themselves trying and stepping forward to initiate those characteristics but only feeling empty after whole, dipped both in guilt and pain.

Daya smiled as once again feeling that hope and happiness which his brother initiated so easily in whole team as after continuous efforts started coming back and since himself feeling like an empty cup of fire without scolding, taunting, teasing and those counteracting sessions, getting back to experiencing life and adopting FORGIVE and FORGOT mantra. But the holes created were still not healed known to DAYA and everyone else who still felt the change in that man and feeling themselves responsible as sometimes not standing for a person who have always stood beside you at the right time suffocating you more after seeing that how much damage your not taking a step has done. Daya sighed painfully as that change still visible in his brother who turned more soft and silent and so much forgiving that it gives pain to all with passage of time.

Everyone of them had hopes to get back abhijeet or at least most of him with their efforts but that unexpected comment putting all efforts in silence again. though all blaming ACP sir for that comment but some where they all knew that it was just his love for his both sons coming as harshness for one giving both hearts immense pain as one feeling himself more and more guilty for leaving his brother in arms of death while other for saying or thinking anything like that for someone always standing forward and face to face across death to protect his family and friends. Although after seeing Abhijeet really not interested in any conversation, revenge or confrontation based on that incident everyone backing away, while others managed their thoughts DAYA still feeling that emptiness that he didn't even confronted his father for saying something like that to his buddy although knowing it is what that gave his buddy more satisfaction and happiness.

Daya hearing the whistle came back from his thoughts and after switching off the stove took off the lid of container to see the result of his magical hands like his brother uses for him. He smiled over that comment and feeling fresh after smelling the tasty aroma of the vegetables inside the container. He looked up at the same time and seeing abhijeet coming out from his room so told him in fresh tone...

" boss aao baitho...main khana lagata hun...(again taking in the aroma) kya mast khushboo aa rahi haina..."

Daya looked towards his face and seeing pain over it easily got the struggle his buddy did to change his clothes, he sighed and whispered to himself in anger as... " haan har kaam khud karna haina janab ne...hunh...(tense tone) dard hai kaafi lagta hai...ek neend ki goli mila deta hun khane mein...so jayega toh ek baar haath deikh lunga...aise toh manega nahi abhi..."

After almost half an hour he came out from kitchen with two settled food plates in his hands and after arranging them over dining table calling abhijeet again while moving inside kitchen to bring other stuff. He came out and after keeping roti's over table wanted to settle down on his chair when hearing from his buddy who was already on his seat as...

" daya mere liye ek glaas pani bhi le aao..."

Daya nodded confusingly and moved inside the kitchen to fetch water on his buddy demand who usually not taking water with food. He came out and after keeping glass filled with water on his brother's side settled on his chair while rubbing his palms and said to make the environment light...

" hmmm...mujhse toh intezaar hi nahi ho raha hai...kya mast sabji bani hai aaj...(to abhijeet in enthusiastic tone) chalo chalo start karo ABHI..."

Abhijeet nodded and both started eating their food while daya was continuously eyeing Abhijeet to see if the medicine was already in affect while he himself was feeling little drowsy too so thinking about it as... " shayad dawai ka asar hoga...hmmm...ek baar boss so jaye phir isska haath dekhke main bhi rest lunga...(sighing in thoughts) phir manana bhi toh hai isse...". He turned his head towards abhijeet to see him but finding no effect of medicine over him whispering in anger as... " boss per toh abh bechari medicine ka bhi bas nahi chalta...".

" kuch kaha tumne daya?" Abhijeet's sudden question startled Daya a little who immediately shook his head with telling as... " na...nahi maine kya kaha abhi...(innocently while taking a bite) main toh khane mein hi itna mashroof tha...". Abhijeet nodded while Daya took a careful breath. After having whole Daya was feeling more tired and drowsy and just waiting for abhijeet to go into sleep now but his own body and mind giving him trouble. He jerked his head a little as sitting over couch in front of TV while waiting for Abhijeet to sleep who was inside his room. He peeped inside abhijeet's room but his eyes finally gave away long battle and closed down softly as he fell over the couch.

Abhijeet came out of his room and after seeing DAYA over couch sleeping in awkward manner whispered to himself while his shaking head... " bewakoof...(while moving towards daya) mujhe sulane chale the sahab...(looking at his innocent sleeping face) hmmm...magar chinta bhi toh sahab ne meri hi thi na...(lovingly) bhai joh hai..." He softly rubbed daya's forehead and to provide his small brother peaceful sleep placed a cushion under his head while little settling his legs over sofa too. He kept staring his brother's face for few minutes before averting his gaze silently. And as he too was feeling pain in his arm so moved inside his room and sat on bed silently as didn't wanted to sleep but feeling tired so simply closing his eyes softly. He opened them again and whispered to himself now while staring towards a blank point...

" mujhe andaza nahi tha isske andar abhi bhi woh baat iss tarah hogi...(silently) theek hai bhoolna kisi ke liye asaan nahi hai...magar itne waqt baad bhi sir ko usske liye takleef dene ki soch...sir ki aankhon mein bhi guilt aajata hai...(low painful tone) yeh nahi ek baar seedhe seedhe keh dein nahi aisa nahi tha...(sighing while grabbing his paining arm) ek toh pata nahi daya bhi kahan se kahan baat le jata hai...choti si cheez ko itna badha...(feeling pain) ahhh...ek yeh dard...(his eyes fell over a large photograph having most present officers so now saying about them as) sabh log bhi chup hogaye the...he kept staring that photograph for few minutes and then closing his eyes with...Shayad meri hi galati hai...naahi main khud ko iss tarah badalta nahi kisi ko ahsaas hota...(sadly) magar pata nahi kaise...mujhe laga maine woh hak kho diye hain jinse main sir se ya salunkhe sir se jhagda karta tha...achanak hi sabh kuch badal liya maine...(now feeling sleepy) daya ne kuch kaha nahi...bas ek baar uss samaye toka tha...jabh bhi mere paas jawab nahi tha ki main badal kyun gaya hun...(his body relaxed as now he was moving to sleep because of tiredness) aur nahi aaj hai...".

Daya opening his eyes and feeling confused after looking around, he jerked his head and sitting over couch with hurry while looking all around to get the hold of his surroundings. He closed his eyes once and after opening them feeling little relaxed so said in confusion to himself... " main aise kaise so gaya yahan...boss ne bhi jagaya...(remembering) ABHI..." he immediately got up and now moving to Abhijeet's room and feeling extremely disappointed after finding him sleeping in sitting position while his arm was dangling in awkward position. Daya moved ahead and softly gripped his arm and placed two pillows under it to support it. He looked towards his buddy's face and said in low tone while shaking head... " bOSS bhi na..."

He got up from bed and wanted to leave the room to provide his brother sound sleep but stopped as hearing... " Kya boss bhi na Daya?"

Daya turned and after seeing abhijeet's opened eyes moved ahead with shocking tone as... " tum uth bhi gaye...". Abhijeet nodded in response with telling casually to his brother as... " haan woh baithe baithe mujhe neend...(he closed his mouth instantly as feeling his brother's gaze over him who said now in stern tone) " plate change ki thi tumne?"

Abhijeet shaking his head in NO slightly but after seeing the rare deadly glare of his brother now his head moving in nodding movement with saying... " sirf daal aur sabji ki thi...". Daya shook his head and moving ahead sat down beside him with... " tumse sehan nahi hota na ki main kuch intelligent kaam karlun...". Abhijeet looked towards his face seeing only innocence as so easily his brother only trying that he forgets that incident which dipping him in pain but how could he controlled that boiling anger and complaint within him?. Seeing Abhijeet becoming silent again Daya tried softly with... "ABHIJEET mujhe maaf...mera irada (abhijeet looking towards him silently, this time giving him space to complete his views) yaar bas mujhse raha hi nahi...(painful tone) mujhe jabse yeh shikayat thi sir se...aaj pata nahi kaise...halanki maine bahot koshish..."

Abhijeet gripped his palm softly and telling his brother in soothing tone as... " DAYA...main janta hun yaar tum ne bahot koshish ki hai...mujhe bhi andaza nahi tha tumhare andar abh bhi woh shikayat hai...(daya down his head more) sir ko takleef deni ki bhi icha hai joh shayad unhone mujhe di hogi...(daya really feeling guilty of thinking of a revenge over his father?) lekin yeh tha toh galat na yaar...(daya nodded silently, abhijeet softly in little smile now) tumne...poori team ne daya bahot koshish ki hai...main janta hun..(silently) main anjane mein hi bahot badal gaya tha...(daya looking at him silently now, abhijeet feeling that stare but ignored it with) magar yaar kya tumlogo ne sir ki koshish...unnki guilt nahi dekhi? ACP sir aur salunkhe sir najane kitni baar mujhse sorry kehna chah chuke hain...main hi har baar hat jata hun...woh log khud itni takleef mein hain yaar phir tum log bhi aur...woh bhi itne waqt baad ek baar phirse(to daya feeling his silence) galat toh haina DAYA?"

Daya looked at him and now saying to his brother answering him something unexpected as... " har koi tumhari tarah itna jaldi cheezein forgive karna nahi seekhta hai boss...maine nahi seekha hai...chahe sir ne anjane mein kaha ho magar sir ne uss anjane mein hui galti ki maafi kabhi humare saame anjaane mein bhi nahi mangi hai...(painful tone) main tumhe takleef nahi dena chahta boss...magar khud batao...(softly) nahi main ACP sir ko galat keh raha hun...hojati hai galti yaar...magar usski maafi bhi hoti hai...(he added silently after getting up) main cream lata hun..."

* * *

He sat down beside his friend, keeping two COFFEE mugs at table while telling in naughty tone after seeing his friend's silent mood... " kya baat hai lagta hai aaj daant padhi hai...hmmm...(softly) magar kisse...(telling after feeling his sadness as got the reason may be) woh toh aaj kal dantta nahi hai tumhe..."

Acp sir said silently while looking out the window... " usska bhai haina...(softly) humesha usske liye..."

Salunkhe sir nodding in sadness as agreeing with... " khair thodhi der hogayi tumhare laadle ko magar nikal hi gaya usske dil se...(while looking towards ACP sir) umeed toh hume thi hi..."

Acp sir remained silent as still the complaint in those soft eyes visible in his while the dark shade over his elder son's face always hurting his heart. He closed his eyes feeling a high pain in his heart but he knew it's not the pain of his old age but the pain of having said those words unintentionally still having their painful reminiscence over his son heart. Salunkhe sir seeing his buddy silence softly pressed his shoulder with asking in soft tone...

" jyada keh diya kya DAYA ne?"

Acp sir smiled sadly on that and opening his eyes looked towards his buddy with saying in low tone... " bas kuch poocha...(silently) jisska jawab mujhe maloom hote hua bhi main usse keh nahi paya...". Salunkhe asked in same soft tone trying to take out something from his buddy heart ... " kya poocha?". Acp sir answered while averting his gaze from his buddy feeling that he really did something wrong yet again... " ki kya mujhe ABHIJEET per bharosa nahi tha?".

Salunkhe sir stared towards his buddy's face obviously shocked but what he told his buddy when he himself was a big culprit in that crime both committed resulting in a long term unsaid punishment for both. He told silently while keeping aside his own feeling... " toh kya tha?"

Acp sir looked towards salunkhe sir with complete jerk feeling a big shock listening that from his buddy...he answered in hurried tense shock tone trying to put his self evident yet unvocal point forward... " salunkhe tu kya...(strongly) tu janta hai main ABHIJEET per khudse jyada bharosa karta hun aur karta rahunga...(his voice turned low) pata nahi uss din kaise usse woh keh diya yaar...main janta hun woh aisa nahi...magar shayad...(silently) main bahot galat tha yaar...ek ke liye doosre ko aisa kuch...(closing his eyes in pain) main bahot jyada galat..."

Salunkhe sir looked towards him and said while pressing his shoulder once again to give strength to his buddy... " maafi maang lo usse yaar...". Acp sir said with painful smile... " ussne mujhse woh hak bhi le liya hai salunkhe...". salunkhe sir said in little angry tone now... " toh tumne maangi bhi maafi haan? (acp sir looked towards him in shock) pradyuman tumne uss galti ko anjaane mein maan kar usse anjaane mein hi bhulaya hai...(softly) tum bhool gaye magar Abhijeet ya daya ya freddy, nikhil, sachin...yeh log nahi bhoole hain pradyuman...innke liye woh galti thi aur shayad...(seeing the painful shade over acp sir face so said softly) haan wahi...".

Acp sir silently looked towards his buddy's soft eyes and feeling a assurance in them asked silently... " kya maafi milegi?"

Salunkhe sir said softly while getting up from his chair... " pata nahi..."

* * *

Abhijeet had no answer to that as YES ACP sir never apologizing to him about that incident either when alone or in front of team. he didn't knew what he said to his buddy and how he cleared his father from that long lasting guilt as how much he tried to protect him from anything BAD from team side or daya side the whole issue only boiling within. He sighed as he knew he didn't wanted an apology as he also aware of the true reason like others did too but they all were stuck on same place thinking that whether undeliberate...it was STILL A MISTAKE. He attached his head to the bed rest but opened his eyes as hearing the door bell now.

Daya moved forward after keeping the cream over the chester and opened the door feeling utterly shocked after seeing the two unexpected guests at this hour. He didn't knew what he said as in that forgot to invite both inside. The two guests looked towards each other and one of them being more comfortable asked in soft tone...

" Daya bache andar nahi bulaoge humein?"

Daya jerked with that and now inviting both inside with.. " na..nahi salunkhe sahab woh...main...(both entered inside while Daya said hurriedly) main paani lata hun..."

Acp sir asked stopping him softly as... " hume pani nahi chahiye daya...rehene do...hum log woh Abhijeet aur tumse milne...(daya looked towards him with silence while ACP sir after feeling that gaze moving his head down but stopped hearing something as...)...

"Sir aap log...(softly) aayein na bethein..." Abhijeet's voice came from his room door who after listening ACP sir voice came outisde to protect his father from further anger of his brother. Acp sir and salunkhe sir looked towards each other while Salunkhe sir nodded softly towards his friend. Abhijeet and Daya seeing all that but obviously silent. Acp sir taking some breath inside his lungs as first time feeling such nervous in his life specially in front of his two sons but yes it's for your children only you do many things first time and it was that time for ACP pradyuman to do something for his elder son while satisfying his younger son more.

HE started slowly... " Abhijeet main...mujhe tumse kuch...(abhijeet easily got what this was about so trying to interrupt but receiving a harsh glare from his brother side stopped completely)...abhijeet mujhe ma...

A small satisfactory smile coming over Abhijeet's lips as again the door bell rang stopping ACP sir while irritating DAYA who moved ahead to open the door and now welcoming inside FREDDY who asked in concerned tone... " sir aap kaise hain abh...aur ABHIJEET sir?". He stopped as seeing ACP sir and salunkhe sir present their so wished both in hurry too. Abhijeet getting a nook now asked ACP sir and salunkhe sir to settle down and asking same to freddy too.

Within an hour the whole CID TEAM was inside duo's house all unaware about ACP sir and Salunkhe sir presence but yes much aware about each other's as it being a small part of their loving efforts towards releasing both their deary seniors from the painful moments of life. All of them were their on each other consent after making a plan to coming on different times yet how they fooled these FOUR who knowing them from inside out and really feeling themselves lucky too. Daya smiled seeing all while abhijeet was happy to have them for his own reasons.

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir looking all silently as really feeling themselves a part of happy family seeing some not blood bound relations which taking care of their dear son and releasing him from the hurt given by them intentionally or unintentionally. Though both didn't wanted to ruin this small lovely gathering but ACP sir felt that it was important that he apologized to ABHIJEET in front of those people only in front of whom he had hurt him intentionally so suddenly beginning in low tone while looking down...

" ABHIJEET main SO...(Abhijeet stood up in complete tension and wanted to interrupt that as he clearly didn't wanted his father to apologize to him in front of all rather at all too but stopped as seeing his brother now)..

TWO soft palms gripped his old palms securingly and with a simple soft assurance telling about the acceptance rather NOT a NEED of that apology through his eyes and just saying to cover that small sentence with freshness and happiness as... " soch raha tha ki sabhko ice cream khila dun...(innocently) bahot acha idea hai sir..."

Acp sir and salunkhe sir stopped and after looking towards each other now looking towards everyone seeing small smiles over every face and specially the satisfactory smile over their elder son face told both that sometimes only a try mattered and not the actual outcome. Salunkhe sir said to add freshness in that environment as...

" main toh DO khaunga pradyuman...(to all hurriedly) chalo bhai...kaheen budha...(winking) bhool na jaaye..."

All hurriedly moved behind him receiving a soft smiley nod from DAYA side who just wanted to maintain the effect and importance of that small effort from their deary father. ACP sir looked towards both his sons and saying to DAYA this time with confidence in his tone... " DAYA...(looking towards Abhijeet) mujhe tumhaare bhai per poora bharosa hai...(turning towards him) yaad rakhna yeh baat humesha..."

Daya nodded softly while ACP sir also moved out after ordering both his sons as... " chalo abh mujhe phatka lagwaya hai toh aao dono..."

Both smiled shyly and slowly followed him as Abhijeet whispered softly to daya... " hmmm...hogaya..."

 **every BAD memory or a FIGHT or a painful moment...or whether some UNINTENTIONAL harsh words may have stored in your complicated system as an important memory...but always remember that with it comes Memories of Happiness and joy too as both sadness and joy always go hand in hand.**

 **\- INSIDE OUT.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

For same issue ( sankatkaal and giraftaar dialogues and stuff) i tried to present a different scenario and after affects. I tried to show that though ACP sir and Salunkhe sir with such words hurting Abhijeet sir but their small efforts and team efforts too diluting those with time and giving healing effects. ALSO It's according to me a person habit to pull himself back from few privileges or rights given to him by someone when feeling himself not capable or worthy enough. I showed same with ABHIJEET sir. He tried to pull himself back and change himself according to all but obviously his team members feeling odd and trying to get back their unique relation back in life. It's not possible he backed to perfect so easily but yes the continuous TRIES could yield a better result than a PERSON not THAT PERSON any more.

A big apology from my side for hurting any reader in any manner during this small effort.

Thank you so much.

ALSO a BIG BIG THANK YOU TO **ISSU26** on whose request i wrote the story and also to **SHILPAM59** as the idea for the last DUO HOUSE scene was given by him only. Another thank you to **GD and ISSU26** along with **my dear SPECIAL friend** too for specific reasons... ;).

Last but not least...

PLEASE REVIEW guys after reading.

As I fulfilled my promise now it's your all duty too to maintain this trust right?

Again thank you so much.

Dreamfanatic.

 **NOTE : for guests demanding A MISTAKE IT WAS...A BIG APOLOGY from me my dear friends. I am really sorry and I don't know any other way to apologize as I can't too. Even my friend too really upset with me regarding its halt again but I am at a point where I am only helpless with it. REALLY SORRY AGAIN... :(**


End file.
